The Female Mantis of Hogwarts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Nnoitra is reborn into a whole new world but there's a catch...he was reborn as a female! Abandoned in Japan by her new relatives, Nnoitra is adopted by the least expected person you would think of as a mother. Evil Dumbledore, Evil Yamamoto, Evil Spirit King and central 46. Good Soul Society, Good Malfoys and Snape. You choose the pairing so PLEASE VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! I need your guy's input though through a vote! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

Amalthea: Ok here is the vote, who should FemHarry and FemAizen be paired with?

Nnoitra's pairing choices

Szayel/Nnoitra:

Kenpachi/Nnoitra:

Aizen's pairing choices...

Sirius/Aizen:

Snape/Aizen:

Remus/Aizen:

The first one to 15 votes will win!

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

Ch.1

Nnoitra felt warm and safe where ever he was when he realized he was suppose to be dead, he kicked a little when he heard the soft murmur of voices and sighed as he waited quietly. Nnoitra didn't know how long he waited when he suddenly felt pressure all round him, the next thing he knew was that he was being handed to a young woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes. The woman kissed his forehead as Nnoitra heard something that made his blood run cold from the doctor "Congratulations Lady Potter, It's a beautiful baby girl!"

Nnoitra was in denial when he heard that and tried to talk only to hear a loud cry instead of him swearing, he then felt hungry and gave a small cry as his new mother then fed him...

8 months later...

Nnoitra knew one thing she hated about being female was the frilly dresses her Parents would dress her in once in a while for company. She sighed as her mother came into the room with her bottle of formula, Nnoitra sucked on the bottle as she looked up at her mother who smiled and said "Good girl, my beautiful Ailith..."

7 months later...

Nnoitra watched the man who killed her parents approach her with a smug grin as he then said "Well, well...It seems that the Potter brat has no one left to protect her. Which is a win-win situation for me for now the prophecy will never be fulfilled."

Nnoitra blinked at that when she saw the man raise his wand and start saying the words that he used to kill her parents, she felt her Reiatsu rise to protect her as the spell hit and it blocked almost the entire spell and rebounded it on the man. He screamed as he disappeared while Nnoitra was knocked unconscious from the slight shockwave from the spell. She briefly woke up in the arms of the largest man she had ever seen then drifted back to sleep, the next time she woke up was to a shrill scream of horror and the slamming of a door. Nnoitra was pissed so she did what babies do best and bawled at the top of her lungs, the door was wrenched open and the woman brought her inside then threw her in a broom closet while she talked to her husband...

Meanwhile...

Aizen calmly waited for the gigai he was to be sealed into for doing the rebellion, it was soon brought in and laid down on the bed in Urahara's shop when Aizen was placed under a sleeping Kidou suddenly. Aizen smirked as he felt himself collapsing under the effects of the spell and couldn't help thinking, "_This won't stop me from getting revealing the truth about Yamamoto and the spirit king_..."

Two hours later...

The sealing was now done and Kisuke looked at his former friend as his features began to show on the gigai so Kisuke left the room to get Aizen a cup of tea to help with the headache that came with the sealing. Aizen woke about two minutes later and groaned softly at the headache he had, he sat up with blurry eyes and looked down. What met his blurry eyes was definitely the last thing he expected to see. He quickly lifted his hands to eye-level to examine them; they were no longer bony and thin like a man's. He had elegant, perfect fingers and they were velvet smooth with long, flawless nails. His soft pink lips open up and let out a small gasp. His hands flew to his chest and his eyes, evidently, did not deceive him. Soft, ample D-cup breasts met his fingertips where he would have once felt solid muscle. He threw the covers back completely and found rounded creamy thighs and long legs but his manhood was no longer where it had last been. Aizen shrieked in horror and disbelief as it registered what must have happened, Kisuke came running in and stopped in shock as he realized Jinta had brought him the wrong Gigai.

Aizen looked at him is disbelief and fear as her slightly seductive Soprano voice said "PLEASE tell me you can fix this mess! I'm...I'm not a woman and I refuse to be!"

Kisuke looked ready to run as he said "Sousuke...I'm sorry but the Gigai is already sealed permanently around your spirit form. There's nothing I can do..."

Aizen froze at hearing that as she realized that she had no choice BUT to stay a woman, it was then Aizen realized she was completely naked and yelped as she grabbed the blankets to cover herself up...

One week later...

Vernon was in Japan when he found an old abandoned looking shop and placed the "Freak" on the doorstep, he then headed to his business meeting without a care if the one year old was found. Nnoitra couldn't believe what the walrus had done but knew she was free of that family; she sighed and decided to wait as she knew the shop looked Familiar but couldn't place why...

Aizen sighed as she sat in her room at the vanity trying to brush her mid back length hair, Aizen soon finished and then heard what sounded like a child crying nearby. She stood and walked to the front door where she was greeted by the sight of a baby in a basket with hastily scrawled note. Aizen crouched down gently took the note and read

"_We don't want the freak in our home; if you found the brat...It's your problem now! Her Name is Ailith!_"

Aizen gave a soft growl then picked up the child gently, Aizen then noticed that the little Girl's reiatsu was very familiar and tried to think she knew the reiatsu from. She looked into the little girl's eyes and saw the hint of Violet in her eyes causing her to realize who the child was, "Nnoitra?!"

The child nodded then yawned gently causing Aizen to smile and carry the reincarnated Mantis into the shop/home, Aizen walked into her room and made a little barrier out of pillows on the bed before laying Nnoitra down. Nnoitra then curled up under the blanket Aizen placed over her and went to sleep, Aizen stayed nearby as she watched the small child sleep and decided that it would be best if she adopted Nnoitra's reincarnation. Aizen sighed with a smile as she had always wanted to have children but do to a training accident back in the academy...

Later that night...

Aizen talked with Kisuke about what she wanted to do when Kisuke mentioned something that made her freeze briefly then look thoughtful, "That gigai is perfectly working human body for you including the reproductive organs...the training accident can no longer keep you from having children."

Aizen sighed and said "I still want to adopt Ailith...I don't know why but I just have the feeling I was meant to find her..."

Kisuke sighed and said "You're sure you want to do this?"

Aizen nodded as she held Nnoitra in her arms who sucking contently on a warm bottle of milk, Nnoitra then listened as Aizen and Kisuke hammered out the details for Aizen to adopt her. Nnoitra then fell fast asleep as she dreamed of having Tesla and her best friend Szayel back with her...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! I need your guy's input though through a vote! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

Amalthea: Ok here is the vote, who should FemHarry and FemAizen be paired with? (Ulquiorra is NOT a choice this time for the pairing...)

Nnoitra's pairing choices

Szayel/Nnoitra: 6

Kenpachi/Nnoitra: 6

Aizen's pairing choices...

Sirius/Aizen: 5

Snape/Aizen: 3

Remus/Aizen: 2

The first one to 15 votes will win!

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

Amalthea: For my reviewer who asked how the gigai was not noticed as the wrong one, the answer is that the Gigai was completely blank of any features marking it as a Female Gigai. Jinta grabbed the one that was next to the right one because they were very similar in looks.

Ch.2

7 years later...

"AILITH AIZEN!"

Ailith snickered as she managed to prank Kisuke yet again with Yoruichi's help, she ran to hide when she bumped into her mother who sighed and asked "What did you do this time?"

"Syrup and a little bit of Crazy glue in his shampoo bottle..."

Aizen sighed at her daughter's mischievous behavior and said "No dango for a week, young lady."

Ailith actually pouted as her favorite treat was taken from her for the week, Aizen just chuckled and said "That won't work with me, young lady. Don't you have magic class to get to in 10 minutes?"

Ailith paled then raced to grab her bag and raced out the door to the local temple where they taught basic magic control until the student was ready to enter a Magic school of their choice. She made it just in time and was quickly put to work on her meditation; Ailith quickly relaxed and began sorting her memories with her Zanpakutou Santa Teresa when everyone heard the loud crack outside the temple two hours later. The students were ushered into the other room as the monks made a barrier across the first room; Ailith peeked out quietly and saw an old man who had to be colorblind because he was wearing Lime green robes and Neon Orange trim.

She thanked Kami that her mother was insistent on her learning different languages because the man was speaking English, from what she overheard; the old man was looking for a girl that fit her description so he could return her to her true relatives. She pulled her head back into the room just before the man looked in her direction and began to think about why the man was looking for her, she couldn't come up with a reason when she heard the man finally leave the area. The monks that ran the temple told all the students not to go anywhere near the man that had just been there and to run away if he came to them, Ailith and the others were then dismissed for the day as Ailith grabbed her bag and headed home.

Aizen was surprised when her daughter came home with a thoughtful look on her face and asked "Okaa-san? Do you know what the English Wizarding world is like?"

Aizen blinked and asked "Not much...The Shingami tend to stay away from there for the most part. Why the sudden interest?"

Ailith then told her what happened at the temple and described the man that had been interrogating the monks; she then mentioned the man had been looking for someone with her description causing Aizen to stiffen slightly. Ailith noticed and asked what was wrong causing Aizen to say "If he even comes near you, flare your Reiatsu as much as you can and get the hell out of there!"

Ailith could tell her mom was dead serious and agreed, they then sat down for supper with the other residents of the shop...

Two years later...

Aizen sighed as she got home from her job as an assistant teacher at the local High school and College, Ailith was in her room reading when Aizen peeked in and smiled at her Daughter's favorite books series sitting beside the bed. A lot had changed in the last two years including Yamamoto and the spirit King being removed from their positions by Kami herself, Unohana had been given the General-Captain position and was doing an amazing job cleaning up the corruption Yamamoto had created with central 46.

Ailith was growing into a very pretty young woman and she seemed to have a mixture of her looks from her espada days and her birth parents' looks; the preteen had grown her raven black hair to just below her waist and was kept in a ponytail. She was also tall and lithe for her age from doing Martial arts and surprisingly, three types of dance. Her emerald eyes had even more of a Violet hint of them but it made her look exotic in combination with her slightly tanned skin.

Aizen sighed as she stopped reminiscing when she and her daughter heard a tapping on the window, they both raised an eyebrow and Ailith asked "What's a non-native owl doing here?"

Aizen walked over and opened the window as the owl hooted and stuck out his leg that held a letter addressed to "Ailith Potter", Aizen blinked then turned it over to find it was from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. She handed it to her daughter, who opened the letter to find it was an invitation to study at the school for the next 7 years. Aizen was surprised as was Ailith but Ailith found a personal letter from the deputy headmistress that told her about her birth parents and how they went to Hogwarts, Ailith read farther down to find that her name had been down since to go to Hogwarts even though it wasn't binding.

Aizen could see the turmoil in her daughter's face at wanting to know more about her birth parents and wanting to go to the school that she had a chance to get into with her test scores on the entrance exam. Aizen then sat next to her and said "If you want to go to England, I understand. You do deserve to know more about your Birth parents and their friends..."

Ailith then looked up at her and said "What about...Tokyo Academy? You've had such high hopes for me to get in..."

Aizen sighed with a smile and said "Yes I did but it doesn't mean if you don't find Hogwarts as what you would like, you can't transfer to Tokyo Academy. Besides I can tell you really want to do this..."

"Thanks Okaa-san, that means a lot to me..."

Two days later...

Severus Snape walked up to the two story modern home as he grumbled under his breath about having to deal with showing the Potter child around Diagon alley, he was dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with his black robe over top as a Trench coat as he made it to the door and knocked. He waited quietly when he heard movement and saw a tall "Teenage" Girl opening the door, he politely asked "May I please speak to Miss Potter, Madam?"

He definitely wasn't expecting her response as she said "I'm Ailith Potter although I prefer my adoptive Mother's last name..."

Seeing the shocked look on the man's face, she laughed and said "My height threw you off, didn't it?"

Snape chuckled as he nodded and then asked to speak to Ailith and her mother about Hogwarts, Ailith stepped aside to let him in as Aizen came down the stairs in a soft green turtle neck and grey jeans and greeted the professor. Aizen was impressed as the teacher kept his eyes on her face and not her chest like most males while shaking her hand; she then led the way to the living room where they sat down and talked about the classes that Hogwarts offered. Aizen then asked "Are there any normal classes available at Hogwarts?"

Snape understood what she was talking about and said "I'm afraid she'll have to do Homeschooling for that, the headmaster and other teachers see them only as "Unnecessary trouble"

Ailith groaned jokingly as she said "There goes the summer..."

Aizen and Snape chuckled when Snape noticed the time and sighed as explaining everything took longer than he thought, he made to excuse himself when Aizen offered for him to spend the night in the guest room instead of renting a hotel room. Snape smiled as he accepted and was shown to a large guest bedroom, Snape sighed happily as he went to sleep about an hour later while Aizen and Ailith talked downstairs softly...

The next Morning...

Snape woke to the smell of eggs and sausage as he yawned and got out of bed, he quickly dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday and headed downstairs. He found Aizen and Ailith tag-teaming the breakfast with the ease of a well oiled machine; he then greeted them with a good morning which they returned. Ailith then asked "Professor, are we getting my school supplies today?"

Snape nodded and said "Yes we'll be taking a portkey to the Wizarding bank in England and get your supplies in Diagon alley."

Aizen nodded as she passed him a cup of Coffee and then sat down with her tea, Ailith chuckled and said "Having your "Paint remover" again this morning, Okaa-san?"

Aizen glared playfully at her daughter as she said "It's Green Tea, not Paint Remover!"

Ailith just grinned and returned to eating her breakfast; they all finished breakfast and got ready to go as Snape pulled out the Portkey, they all touch the key as Snape said the activation word causing the portkey to activate and deposit them in the Bank Lobby. Snape waited as Aizen and Ailith recovered from the portkey then led them to a teller where he handed them a key and said softly "This the key to Miss Potter's trust Vault, She and her adoptive mother are with me to buy her school Supplies."

The goblin took the key and examined it as he said "This key is a copy..."

Snape paled and then asked if they could see the Potter account Manger quickly, the Goblin nodded and summoned the Account manager who was named Steelclaw. Steelclaw then led the three into his office and asked "Professor Snape...who gave you the copied Key?"

"Dumbledore..."

Steelclaw growled and said "That man has been interfering in Bank business especially with trying to get in all of Lady Ailith's Vaults under the pretense of being her magical Guardian."

Snape sighed as Ailith looked at her mother then at the goblin as she asked "Who is my real magical guardian?"

Steelclaw then smirked and said "One Sirius Orion Black but he was tossed into Azkaban without a trial for supposedly betraying your family to Voldemort..."

Ailith blinked at that as her mother said "Is it possible that Dumbledore kept Black from having a trial?"

Steelclaw nodded as he said "Considering that he is the head of the Trial system at the moment...it is entirely possible."

Ailith then asked "Is there a way to reclaim anything of My Birth family's that he might have?"

Steelclaw smirked and nodded as he then asked when she wanted to hear her birth parents' wills. Ailith looked at her Mother who nodded and Ailith said "If it's possible...Perhaps right now?"

Steelclaw looked at Snape who nodded and then the memory orbs were brought out and Lily's activated first...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! I need your guy's input though through a vote! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

Amalthea: Ok here is the vote, who should FemHarry and FemAizen be paired with? (Ulquiorra is NOT a choice this time for the pairing...)

Nnoitra's pairing choices

Szayel/Nnoitra: 13

Kenpachi/Nnoitra: 9

Aizen's pairing choices...

Sirius/Aizen: 9

Snape/Aizen: 9

Remus/Aizen: 4

The first one to 15 votes will win!

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

Ch.3

Both Aizen and Ailith left the bank with Snape, in shock at the amount Ailith had inherited from her birth parents. Ailith and Aizen were then taken to the Robe shop where Ailith got into a discussion with a Blonde haired boy about Quidditch and who were their favorite teams. Aizen listened in then said "Personally I think the Irish will be contenders in a few years and make it to the World Championship..."

Ailith and her new friend looked at each other then at Aizen as they said "Nah!"

Aizen just shook her head in amusement and resumed chatting with Snape about different spells used for Offence or defense in different cultures...

Ailith and her mother were then shown to the wand shop after doing their other shopping and entered; Ailith nearly punched the shop owner when he snuck up behind her causing Snape and her mother to laugh. The shop owner then had her stand on a stool so he could do her measurements and then he began shoving wand after wand into her hand, Ailith was getting bored and moody when the shop owner then said "I wonder..."

Ailith looked curious as the man brought down two boxes and held one out as he said "11 inches long, made of holly and has a phoenix feather core..."

Ailith grabbed the wand and felt a big burst of heat go through her that was too much to handle causing her to drop the wand; she shook her head and said "That one was close but no dice..."

The shop owner looked surprised but handed her the other box as he said "13 inches long, Made of Holly also and has a very unique core. It has part of the exoskeleton of one of the strongest Mantis demons, the hair of a Boar demon and a phoenix demon feather."

Ailith looked over at her mother who nodded then Ailith gently took the wand and felt a much gentler heat wave go through her body as she gave it a wave, Green, gold and pink sparks flew from the tip to Ailith's amazement and made her smile at finding her wand finally. Snape was very impressed as he knew that Ailith's new wand was very powerful and that she would be a true powerhouse. They then paid for the wand and headed to the pet store to find a familiar for Ailith, they looked through the store when Ailith noticed a huge snake in the back of the room. Aizen noticed and knew her daughter may have found her familiar; Ailith walked over and peered at the snake which raised its head and hissed. Ailith giggled then asked the clerk if the snake was for sale, the clerk then told them that it was a giant type of Viper that was very rare and the species was known supposedly to eat humans so they weren't very popular as Pets and no one bought snakes anymore because of the Wizarding War. Ailith scoffed and said "Just because someone says their evil doesn't mean they are. Plenty of legends in Asia are about snakes who are healers or Dragons hidden in the form of Snakes...""

The Shop owner nodded in agreement and said "this guy is only half grown so...She'll get pretty big. You sure you still want her?"

Ailith looked at her mother as she sighed and said "All right...You can get her and an owl but no more pets unless necessary, ok?"

Ailith grinned happily as the Shop Owner laughed and told them that he would ship the snake to them but he would give them the permits to have the snake now so they would be ready, Aizen and Ailith thanked him as they paid for the snake then headed to the Owl store. Ailith looked around at the different owls but couldn't find one she liked until a Snowy Owl caught her eye; she wandered over to the owl as the Clerk told her that the Snowy tended to attack. Ailith just held out her arm as the owl stepped down and gave the clerk a look of "I found my Human..."

The clerk chuckled and then gave them the price for the owl and her supplies; they then walked out after paying and headed back to the pub for Lunch. Ailith kept to simple baked fish and steamed veggies, her mother had the same thing as Snape gave a questioning look and they explained that greasy food tend to hurt their stomachs if it wasn't introduced to their diet in small amounts. Snape nodded in understanding then engaged Aizen in conversation about their methods of teaching and their students; Ailith listened with interest as she ate neatly and then noticed Draco who was the boy from the Robe shop. He was walking over with a smile and then greeted them with a smile, Ailith then smiled as Snape said "Hello Draco... I see you escaped your mother..."

Draco chuckled and nodded as he said "Ailith...I was wondering if could sit with you on the train since I really don't want to be around Pansy..."

Ailith grinned and told him that was fine as she noticed a blonde haired woman heading in their direction, she told Draco who turned and greeted his mother just as she arrived at the table. The woman sniffed then looked at Ailith who raised an eyebrow and said "May I help you Madam?"

Mrs. Malfoy just sniffed and said "Come Draco, Leave these...Riffraff to their tour with Severus..."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and said seemingly to Severus "I wasn't aware people were so rude to Japanese Purebloods and their Adopted Children here in England..."

Mrs. Malfoy stiffened at the subtle jab then continued walking with Draco who looked back briefly to roll his eyes, Ailith snickered then they finished eating as Severus looked over at Aizen and smiled...

September 1st...

Aizen sighed as her daughter held her owl cage and Aizen pushed the trolley car, they made it where they could sense the barrier and slipped through unseen. Ailith raised an eyebrow at seeing the steam engine and shook her head in amusement, Aizen helped her pick a compartment near the back and then they loaded her trunk into the rack. Ailith then let out Senshi and told her that she could fly to Hogwarts; The Snowy owl hooted happily then flew out the window after nuzzling her mistress. Aizen sighed and hugged her daughter as she said "I'll miss you, Little Mantis..."

Ailith felt like there was a lump in her throat as she looked up at her mother and nodded with a shaky smile, Aizen then kissed her forehead and told her "I better go, I love you and PLEASE try staying out of trouble..."

"No promises there, Okaa-san...you know trouble usually finds me!"

Aizen chuckled then gave Ailith one last hug before leaving for muggle London, Ailith watched her go with the Lump in her throat growing bigger but she grabbed a muggle fantasy novel by Peter S. Bugle and lost herself in the world the Author created. About two hours later, Ailith vaguely registered the door opening and looked up as she hoped it was Draco. She was disappointed to see it was some red headed male that looked at her like she was a piece of meat, she politely asked what he wanted and he said while staring at her chest "Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full..."

"Bullshit! The train adds compartments when the others get full so don't lie to me! I hate liars..."

The red head scowled and left as Ailith grumbled about stupid liars and their motives, she was about to return to her book when the door opened again and Draco's Voice said "What was Ronald Weasely doing in here?

Ailith looked at him with an annoyed look and said "The dumbass decided to try lying to me about the compartments being full..."

Draco snickered and said "Dear lord that has got to be the worst Lie I have ever heard..."

Ailith nodded then said "Are you going to sit down or not?"

Draco grinned and sat down when he caught the title of her book and laughed as he said "What kind of Book is that?"

Ailith grinned and said "Muggle fantasy. I have a series that you might like though...It's called The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit is the prequel to Lord of the Rings trilogy and they are one of the most popular Fantasy Series in the muggle world."

Draco looked curious and then gently took the obviously well worn and loved book; he then got comfy and began to read as he found himself immersed in the Tale of The Middle earth age. Ailith chuckled and returned to her own book as they read in silence until the trolley car came; they both got some Licorice wands and chocolate frogs to munch on for after they ate lunch. They continued reading after lunch when a bushy haired girl came in and said "Excuse me...Have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost his..."

Ailith looked up and said politely "I'm afraid not but why not have an older student use a summoning Charm? That might work..."

The girl smiled and said "Why didn't I think of that? Thank you very much!"

The girl then left and headed off to find an older student after warning them that they had about an hour to get into Uniform, Draco and Ailith thanked her for the warning and quickly went to the washroom as they got ready...

One hour later...

Ailith was nervous as the train slowed down and stopped, she then disembarked with Draco and head to the large man calling for the first years. The man introduced himself as Hagrid to the children and led them to the boats where Ailith sat with Draco, the bushy haired girl and a slightly chubby, Sandy blonde haired boy holding a toad. The boats then began to move across the lake, about ten minutes later; Hagrid then told them that the Castle was going to come into view shortly to their right. Ailith looked and smiled at seeing the castle all lit up in the dark night when Hagrid then yelled "Duck!"

Ailith couldn't help herself and said "Where?!"

Hagrid got the joke and laughed as they sailed into the cove where they were met by a stern looking female teacher, she then led the students up the stairs and had them waiting in the entrance hall while she got the great hall ready for them. Ailith barely paid attention to the ghosts as they floated through the wall and hummed an anime J-pop song from Full Moon Wo Sagashite called SMILE. Draco chuckled and then gently elbowed her causing her to stop and realize the teacher was now leading the first years into the great hall, Ailith grinned and thought to quietly as she walked into the great hall "_Well, here goes Nothing_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! I need your guy's input though through a vote! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

Amalthea: Ok here is the vote, who should FemHarry and FemAizen be paired with? (Ulquiorra is NOT a choice this time for the pairing...)

Nnoitra's pairing choices

Szayel/Nnoitra: 15

Kenpachi/Nnoitra: 14

Szayel takes the vote for being paired with Nnoitra!

Aizen's pairing choices...

Sirius/Aizen: 10

Snape/Aizen: 11

Remus/Aizen: 7

The first one to 15 votes will win!

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

Ch.4

Ailith whistled softly as she looked around the large hall then she looked up at the Starry ceiling as a shooting star shot over head and said "Ok that's fucking cool!"

Ailith then noticed an old hat being placed a stool that had been brought to the front and quietly asked Draco "What's with the old looking hat?"

Draco chuckled and told her that it was called the sorting hat and it was how they sorted the first years; Ailith snickered and said "So how is this thing work exactly? It sounds really dumb to use a hat to sort us..."

Just then a Rip near the brim of the hat opened as the hat began to sing...

_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**_

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

All Ailith could think was "_What the Fuck_?" as the hat finished and the sorting began, Ailith bounced lightly on the balls of her feet as she waited for her turn and then heard "Ailith Potter-Aizen!"

She walked up to the stool confidently and sat down as the hat was placed on her head and then heard "_Well now...Never thought that a reincarnated Espada level hollow would enter these halls. Now where to place you..._"

That hat sat there for a good 15 minutes until it yelled "Slytherin!"

Everyone was in shock as Ailith gently took the hat and set it down on the stool then headed for her new house table, she laughed softly at the looks on the other kids' faces and sat down beside Draco who had scooted over for her. Ailith then chirped evilly as she noticed a pug faced girl that Draco was trying to ignore on his other side, "Hey Draco, what did you think about what we did on the train?"

Draco quickly got the joke and said "Meh, could used a little more time for it..."

Ailith noticed the others looking at them in shock as Ailith put the cherry on top and said "Next time we bring in the big gun..."

Pansy then fainted as Draco nodded and the two jokesters looked at each other, they then started laughing as Ailith said "Omg...Too funny! By the way Draco...how was the book I lent you on the train?"

Draco grinned and said "It was excellent but I'm only a quarter of a way through the book...you mind if I borrow it tonight and return it in the morning?"

Ailith grinned and said "Not at all, I'm glad you enjoy it!"

One of the first years then asked "what book did Miss Potter lend you, Draco?"

Draco chuckled and said "She convinced me to try reading a muggle Fantasy Novel called The Hobbit; I do have to say that it is an excellent read filled with lots of Action scenes and that sort of stuff."

The boy who asked looked surprised and then smiled as he asked Ailith "Anything you recommend for me, Miss Potter?"

Ailith grinned and asked "Well, what are you into?"

Blaise chuckled and said "I'm more into horrors then anything but I have never found any good ones in the Wizarding world..."

Ailith grinned and said "I think I have the perfect book and author for you!"

Ailith then reached into her permanently expandable book bag she had brought with her and pulled out a white book with the Picture of a Clown and the Title of "IT" on it, She passed it to Blaise and said "I highly recommend that you DON"T read that book before bed...I made that mistake and never will again."

Blaise looked confused until he read the back and said "Ok, this summary has my interest now...I'll give it a try and then return the book to you when I'm done."

Ailith laughed and nodded in amusement as she said "That's fine with me..."

She then noticed a familiar old man looking at her and blinked as she said softly to Draco "Who's the old, colorblind man up at the staff table?"

Draco took one look and said "That's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore..."

Ailith looked at the man then let her eyes wander over the other teachers when her scar then erupted in pain as she looked at the teacher with the turban on his head, She let loose with a soft violent swear as she grabbed her forehead causing some people to look at her strangely and she passed it off as a sudden migraine. She sighed and rubbed her temples gently to relieve the pain when she heard some words she dreaded "Now let us sing the school song before you head off to bed."

Ailith groaned as did the others when Dumbledore said "Everyone, pick your favorite tune and off we go!"

Ailith plugged her ears as the tone deaf idiots sang,

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.**_

Ailith sighed when the song was over and they all trekked down to the common room where they were told that the password was Viper and were greeted by Professor Snape who told them the rules and guidelines of Hogwarts and of Slytherin house. They then were told to head to bed and to be early for breakfast. Ailith was the first girl into the dorm and grabbed the best bed first before Pansy who started throwing a fit, Ailith sighed then told her to shut up which made Pansy screech at her so Ailith then cussed her out on her behavior to the other girls' amusement. Ailith smirked as the pug faced girl stopped screeching at her and stared in shock at her, Ailith then told her "Just go to bed, you're grumpy!"

The next day...

Ailith got up early and put on her jogging suit before heading down stairs and out of the common room, she made her way outside and began to jog the outside of the castle. She was going around on her second time when she looked at the position of the sun and realized she would have to stop if she wanted to get ready for her first day at school; she slowed down as she approached the entrance to the castle and walked in to the Caretaker and his cat walking through the Entrance hall. Filch blinked and scowled at her as he said rudely "What are you doing up so early?"

Ailith smiled and said "Doing my morning Jog as usual, Sir."

Filch blinked as Ailith then noticed the cat staring at her and smiled, Filch watched her pull out a bag of kitty treats and offer a few to Ms. Norris. The cat quickly took them and dashed back to the Caretaker who was surprised as Ailith laughed softly and said "See you later, Caretaker-san."

Ailith then jogged back to the common room then quietly headed up to her dorm where she found everyone still asleep, she shook her head and quickly grabbed her uniform then headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. She grinned and started the water after stripping her track suit off, she stepped under the water and sighed as it relaxed her slightly sore muscles. She then washed her body as she wondered how her mother was doing and sighed, she then rinsed her body and washed her hair before rinsing again then turned off the water. Ailith was soon ready in her uniform when she opened her trunk and pulled out a jewelry box, she pulled out a pair of rhinestone earrings and a black matching choker that had a silver bell studded with rhinestones in a single line. Ailith put them on with ease then brushed her hair before she plaited it into a French braid; she then grinned and grabbed her book-bag before heading down for breakfast.

Snape was already up and sitting at the table as he sipped his coffee while reading the muggle newspaper, he noticed her and nodded his head as she gave a wave before sitting at the table. He watched as she grabbed some fruit, oatmeal and toast for breakfast then pulled out a potions book on preparing and gathering ingredients and started to read. Snape chuckled softly as he wondered when she had bought that book without him seeing, he shook his head then returned to his newspaper as more and more students stumbled into the Great hall like Zombies. Ailith chuckled as the teachers then began to pass out their class timetables, Ailith thanked her head of house as Blaise and Draco joined her and got their Timetables. Blaise then said "That book you gave me is scary as hell! Where can I find more of his books?"

Ailith laughed and laughed as she said "Any Muggle bookstore has them...you'll find them under suspense and Horror."

Blaise nodded as they noticed the time and headed to their first class...

Ailith sighed in relief as the school day ended and sat down in the common room to write a letter to her mother about her first day, Ailith just ignored the noise level with ease as she continued to write to her mother. She soon finished and hurried off to the owlery to get Senshi to deliver the letter, she then headed back down to the common room when the red head from the train stepped out from behind a suit of armor. Ailith sighed and told him to leave her alone when he then fired a spell at her that she easily dodged, Ailith just kept dodging the spells when Ms. Norris came around the corner and yowled. Filch came running around the corner and grabbed Ronald's arm as he said "What in hell is going on here?"

Ailith explained what happened and was sent on her way back to the common room while Filch took Ronald to his head of house, Ailith snickered as Ronald tried blaming her but Filch wouldn't hear it. She then hurried the rest of the way to the common room right on time for curfew. She went up and got ready for bed before doing her Mediation to the other girls' curiosity; she then stopped after about half an hour and lay down before rolling over and going to sleep. She was soon lost in peaceful dreams as she dreamed of Szayel and Telsa back in Los Noches...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! I need your guy's input though through a vote! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

Amalthea: Ok here is the vote, who should FemHarry and FemAizen be paired with? (Ulquiorra is NOT a choice this time for the pairing...)

Nnoitra's pairing choices

Szayel/Nnoitra: 15

Kenpachi/Nnoitra: 14

Szayel takes the vote for being paired with Nnoitra!

Aizen's pairing choices...

Sirius/Aizen: 12

Snape/Aizen: 15

Remus/Aizen: 9

Snape wins the vote!

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

Ch.5

October 31st...

Ailith was furious with Ronald but raced after Hermione to try and cheer her up while Draco went and told a teacher what happened, Ailith found her friend in the first floor bathroom and quickly sat beside the girl who was crying her eyes out. Ailith pulled Hermione into a hug as the girl said something that shocked her, "I-I-I want Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun to come back! I miss them so much!"

Ailith's eyes went wide and she said "Tia...they wouldn't want you to keep pining for them..."

Hermione stiffened and pulled away in disbelief as she said "How do you know that Name? Who are you?"

Ailith sighed with a smile then said "Considering I got my ass handed to me by Nel and the Captain of Squad 11..."

"NNOITRA?"

Ailith nodded as Hermione was trying very hard not to laugh while crying but lost the battle, she managed to say "You were Reincarnated as a GIRL? Oh that's poetic Justice!"

"Yeah, yeah...Laugh it up..."

Just then they heard something out in the hallway about to come in that had a horrid smell to it, Ailith figured out what it was and pulled Hermione out of sight into a stall and held a finger to her lips. Hermione looked at her curiously and Ailith mouthed "Mountain Troll..."

Hermione went stiff as they stayed quiet as mice until the creature left then they breathed a sigh of relief; they then heard the sounds of battle between the troll and teachers and a few minutes later, they heard the teachers calling for them to come out. Hermione and Ailith both came out together as Professor McGonagall fussed over them; Ailith then said "Why was there a troll in the castle?"

McGonagall sighed and said "Someone must have let it in...It was a good thing your DADA teacher found it and warned us in time."

Ailith blinked and said "It's a good thing we stayed quiet when we smelled it and hid in one of the stalls."

Professor McGonagall then gave them ten points each for doing the right thing and Ailith was given another 5 for comforting a friend, Ailith blushed as did Hermione then they were ushered to the great hall where they greeted by Draco and Blaise. Ailith grinned at seeing them and then had a stroke of brilliance; she invited Hermione to come eat with them instead of so she wouldn't deal with Ronald at the moment. The other Slytherins were shocked as Hermione accepted and sat down with Ailith, Draco and Blaise, Pansy tried to complain but Ailith said "What better way to piss off the youngest Weasely son? Besides Just because she was sorted into Gryffindor, it doesn't mean she's the enemy."

"But she's a Mudblood!"

Ailith then growled at her and said in a pissed off tone "Pansy, what did I say about saying that word around me?"

Pansy eeped and quickly scooted away as Hermione got into a discussion about Stephen King's novels with Blaise, Ailith then entered the conversation with Draco as the other Slytherins then went back to eating. Hermione grinned as she then said something in Spanish to Ailith who replied back in embarrassment, Hermione just laughed when the headmaster then stood up and said "Let's continue this wonderful feast!"

Ailith raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged as Hermione found herself a new group of friends, Ailith then yawned as the feast ended and wished Hermione a good night as they headed to their separate dorms...

The three weeks were busy as hell for the students as their teachers piled on the homework, Ailith sighed as Hermione and her finished their Wizarding homework then started on their normal world homework. They soon finished and were walking back to the castle when Senshi flew to her mistress; Ailith let her land on her arm and noticed a letter and small care package from her mother. Hermione blinked as Ailith grinned and took the letter and package, they then hurried back to the castle to open them.

They sat down at the Slytherin table where Ailith opened the letter and read it eagerly, she then unshrunk the care package and Hermione helped her open it. Ailith's eyes went wide at the scent that ht her nose and grinned as she said "Okaa-san sent her homemade brownies, Dango and cinnamon buns, Sweet!"

Hermione laughed when Ailith noticed a couple manga and squealed happily at seeing the ones she needed to complete her Tsubasa Chronicles series, Hermione then teased her in Spanish "Nnoitra, you're acting like a girly girl right now...it's kinda funny..."

Ailith blushed lightly then teased her by saying, "At least I wasn't caught reading a hardcore Hentai Manga back in Los Noches!"

"That was ONE time!"

Ailith raised an eyebrow and said "Sure, it was..."

Hermione just shook her head as Ailith then shared the plate of brownies with Hermione plus Draco and Blaise who just showed up, they were talking happily when Ronald came over and started taunting them so they just ignored the red head until he said something about Ailith's adoptive mother that made her blood boil "Your mother is nothing but a freaky whore!"

Ailith stood and said in a low dangerous voice, "Take it back! My mother is NOT a whore or a freak!"

Ronald just laughed and said "Awww, did I hurt the Daughter whore's feelings?"

The next thing anyone knew, Ronald was on the floor with a broken nose and Ailith was being held back by Hermione and Draco to keep her from pounding on Ronald. Professor Snape and McGonagall were then fetched by a Fellow Gryffindor and they came in to deal with the situation, Professor McGonagall then said "We were told you punched Mr. Weasely for no reason..."

Hermione spoke up and said "That's not true, Professors...Ronald insulted Ailith by calling her and her mother whores..."

McGonagall colored as Snape looked furious, they turned to Ronald who denied it but one boy who was also in Gryffindor stepped forward and said "Hermione's telling the truth, Professors. Ailith did nothing to him and he was taunting her before he called her and her mother Whores, all because she was ignoring him."

Ronald then grew angry as he forgot the teachers were there as he mocked the boy by saying "No wonder your Grandmother is ashamed of you for being so weak, Neville. You're just a stupid house traitor!"

Neville winced as Ailith broke away from her friends and decked Ron again as she said "You're the house traitor! Friends don't turn on friends and if you don't like someone, don't try making them miserable because they will probably retaliate."

McGonagall actually hide a smile at that while Snape smirked as the dressing down continued which left the Youngest Weasely boy shaking in a mix of fear and rage, he then called Ailith a word that had McGonagall gasping and Snape pissed off. Ailith then growled angrily as she tried to control her temper while McGonagall grabbed Weasely's arm and dragged him off as she said "You, Mr. Weasely are in a whole lot of trouble!"

Snape then told Ailith that McGonagall would take care of Ronald and that he was quite impressed with the dressing down she had given Ronald. Ailith blushed then turned to Neville who was trying not to cry at the hurtful words Ronald had said, she invited him to sit with them since it seemed his house was incredibly rude to its fellow House mates. Neville blinked and then smiled shyly as he accepted, he sat down as Ailith passed him the plate of brownies and they gently engaged him in conversation about his hobbies. Neville was soon comfortable with the group and was debating Herbology with Blaise and Hermione, Ailith smiled and then pulled out the large plate of Dango which had Hermione, Neville, Draco and Blaise staring in amusement as she offered them some of the Japanese treat.

Two days before Christmas Break...

Hermione grinned as she had gotten permission from her parents to go to Japan with Ailith, Ailith then came into the potions classroom with the professor who sighed and said "Ailith...is your Mother doing anything over Christmas?"

"Why do you ask Sensei?"

Snape blushed slightly and said "I was wondering if she would like to go out to lunch with me over the break..."

Ailith raised an eyebrow but then smiled as she said "You could always send a letter and ask her yourself..."

"She wouldn't mind?"

"I think it would be good for both of you, Mom really doesn't do much during the holidays..."

Snape gave her a small smile and said "I'll do that then...thank you for your input."

Ailith just grinned and said "just to let you know professor, Mom likes white carnations..."

Snape chuckled and said "Thanks for the tip."

Ailith saluted him then sat down so she and Hermione could help make healing potions...

The day of the start of Christmas break...

Ailith was literally bouncing as she headed for the train with Hermione; they quickly grabbed a compartment with Draco, Blaise and Neville and sat down as the train began to move. They chattered happily as they read the different books Ailith had brought with her and then they took quick naps as the train chugged its way to London...

Three hours later...

Ailith and the others were just finishing packing the books up when they pulled into the station and they joined the other students in leaving the train, Hermione and Ailith said goodbye to their friends then headed into muggle London where they grabbed a Taxi to the airport. Ailith grinned as they boarded the plane and quickly grabbed the window seat to Hermione's amusement; they were soon over the ocean and heading to Japan as Hermione and Ailith talked about what they had learned during the first semester. Ailith and Hermione then grew tired as the plane continued on its way to Japan and quickly fell asleep...

Few hours later...

Ailith could feel her shoulder being shaken and opened her eyes to find Hermione smiling at her and she then said "We're about to land in Karakura town Airport..."

Ailith smiled happily and sat up as they both did their seatbelts up while the plane started its descent to the runway...

Aizen sighed as she stood outside the gate that her daughter and her friend would be coming out of; she then heard the unloading call for her daughter's plane and smiled as people came out of the gate. She then saw her daughter and called Ailith's name while waving to get her attention, Ailith noticed and grinned as she led a bushy haired girl over to Aizen. Ailith then hugged her mother as Aizen sighed and said "Welcome home, little Mantis..."

"Thanks Okaa-san, it's good to be home."

Hermione stared in shock but quickly introduced herself to her former leader while trying not to laugh, Aizen then lead them out of the airport where they caught a taxi to the house. They got the trunks inside and Ailith smirked as the door finally closed and Hermione burst out laughing to Aizen's confusion, Ailith then said "Tia, it's not Okaa-san fault she wound up n that Gigai...although it was pretty funny at first..."

Aizen went wide eyed at as she looked at Hermione and said "Wait a minute...Tia? But how..."

Hermione shrugged and said "I started remembering my past life after some kids from Elementary school beat the crap out of me for being a "Freak" in their books..."

Aizen sighed and then smiled as she said "Well I guess you get the open door policy for whenever you come to Japan..."

Hermione laughed when Ailith said "Okaa-san...where's Nagini?"

Hermione looked confused until she heard a soft hissing and the BIGGEST snake she had ever seen came around the corner, Ailith's eyes sparkled happily and she hissed "_**How's my favorite snake doing**_?"

Nagini then slithered over and wrapped herself around Ailith so that her head rested on Ailith's shoulder, Ailith laughed and then asked "She hasn't been any trouble for you Okaa-san?"

"Not at all, she has been on her best behavior..."

Hermione blinked at the large snake and said "That's a BIG viper..."

Ailith laughed and said "Nagini's a total sweet heart though; she loves to cuddle with me. She only uses her Venom in self defense or when hunting in the wild..."

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Ailith grinned as Aizen opened the door and said "Snape-san? What are you doing here...are those flowers for me?"

Aizen blushed as Ailith asked Hermione to follow her to the room she would stay in, Hermione got the idea as Snape was let into the house and the two preteens headed upstairs. Aizen blushed as Snape handed her the flowers and said "Aizen-san...I was wondering if you would like to join me for Dinner tomorrow evening."

Aizen blushed even deeper and said "I would love to go to dinner with you."

Snape smiled and said "Is there a particular food type that you like?"

"I like Greek or Italian..."

Snape smiled and said "I know of a Greek restaurant here in town that has excellent food, so shall I pick you around...6:30 PM?"

Aizen nodded shyly and Snape then excused himself as he still had some errands to run, Aizen watched him head out into the snow then closed with door with a happy smile on her face as she headed upstairs...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Aizen's Female Name is Chihiro (Yes I'm a Spirited Away Fan!)*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

Ch.6

Ailith snickered with Hermione as Aizen literally ran around trying to locate her black ballet flats when Ailith finally cracked up and said "Okaa-san, you could just wear your nice black and silver heels to dinner...they go better with that little black dress anyways..."

Aizen sighed and said "I guess you're right, Little Mantis. I'm just really nervous about going on a date..."

The two tweens helped Aizen locate the heels as Aizen grabbed a matching shawl and handbag to her dress; they then heard the doorbell ring causing Aizen to panic as she said "Crap! I haven't done my hair yet!"

Ailith laughed as she asked if Hermione could help her mother with her hair, Hermione nodded and Ailith left the room to get the front door. She pulled it open to reveal Snape standing there in an emerald dress shirt and black slacks with a bouquet of white roses and carnations in his hand, She invited him in and he stepped in as Hermione came done and said "She's just putting on her makeup then she'll be right down, professor."

They didn't have to wait long as Aizen appeared in her little black dress that hugged her torso snuggly then flared into a Spanish style skirt that came to her calves in the back and her knees in the front. Snape blinked then said "You look amazing, Chihiro-san..."

She blushed and came down the steps as Snape held out his hand and took her hand in his, he then kissed the back of it and said "Shall we go, my lady?"

Aizen nodded with a light blush on her cheeks as the doorbell rang and Kisuke came in after being told to come in, Aizen told the two tweens to listen to Kisuke and that supper was in the fridge. Kisuke chuckled and told her that they would be fine and for her to have fun on her date. Hermione and Ailith then turned and looked at Kisuke with very evil grins as Aizen closed the door, Kisuke then thought to himself as he paled "_Oh crap_..."

By the time Aizen and Snape got back from the date, Kisuke was exhausted and the two troublemakers were safely tuckered out and in bed. Aizen took one look and said "They gave you the fifth degree, didn't they?"

Kisuke just groaned and said "They decided it was "Prank Kisuke" night for some reason..."

Aizen laughed while Snape chuckled then he said "I'll see you in two days at the same time?"

Aizen blushed and nodded as Snape kissed her cheek gently then left for the night, Kisuke looked amused as he said "Sounds like your date went well..."

Aizen nodded in agreement then Kisuke said good night and left for the shop, Aizen snuck upstairs and peeked into Ailith's room and the guest room to check on the girls. She smiled at finding them sleeping peacefully then headed to her own room to get ready for bed...

The next morning...

Aizen woke to the smell of bacon being cooked and smiled as she got out of bed; she grabbed her house robe and slipped into it before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She found Ailith and Hermione cooking breakfast and leaned against the door frame; she watched them for a few minutes and then said "Good morning, you two."

Ailith and Hermione turned and returned the gesture before going back to cooking and setting the table, Ailith then casually asked her mother "So how was the date?"

Aizen grinned and said "I have another date in two days at the same time with him."

Ailith then said in an innocent tone "Does that mean I can start calling him dad?"

Aizen choked on her tea at that question while Hermione started laughing at her reaction, Ailith just laughed and said "I'm joking, Okaa-san...although something tells me you two are going to get pretty close..."

Aizen blushed and said "That wasn't very funny, Ailith..."

Hermione just chuckled as they got the plates ready and put breakfast on them before serving, they all then sat down and began to eat as Aizen said "So what are you girls going to do today?"

"Not really sure..."

Aizen thought for a moment and said "Well, why not go to the Movies and the Arcade? I hear they are playing a movie called Pacific Rim which is about giant monsters and humans that fight them in Giant mecha...or there's a new Wolverine movie, I believe."

Ailith grinned and said to Hermione "Well what do you think, Hermione? Wanna go to the Movies and then the Arcade after? We could even do a little souvenir shopping if you want since the Arcade and movie theatre is in the mall."

Hermione thought about it and smiled as she said "Sounds like fun! So when did you want to leave?"

Aizen smiled and said "if you want, I can drop you guys off now so you can do some shopping then you can spend the day at the mall."

Ailith smiled along with Hermione and thanked Aizen happily; Aizen just chuckled and told them to finish eating and to get dressed so she could drop them off on her way to Kisuke's shop since he needed to talk to her about something. Ailith and Hermione ate their breakfast quickly but politely and then raced upstairs after placing their plates in the sink, to get dressed. Aizen just chuckled in amusement and stood to do the dishes quickly since she was also done eating; she had just finished the dishes as Nagini slithered in and curled up in the large pet basket that was near a nice and warm floor vent. Aizen smiled at the large Viper and said "Mind guarding the house while we're gone, Nagini?"

The large Viper raised her head and nodded before settling back down, Ailith and Hermione then came in as Aizen asked "You guys ready to go?"

The two preteen girls nodded and they then headed out the door, Ailith and Hermione waved goodbye to Aizen about ten minutes later as she drove away from the mall entrance then they headed inside...

Meanwhile, in England...

Dumbledore growled as he tried to figure out a way to get Ailith Potter under his thumb so he could mold her into the perfect weapon, her adoptive mother had to go so that he could place Ailith with the Dursleys again so that her spirit could broken and malleable. Just then he felt the bond between him and Fawkes break as he cursed and made to stop his false familiar leaving for his true master, The Phoenix managed to escape before he could do anything and cursed violently as he blamed Ailith's upbringing for ruining most of his plans. He then sat down at his desk and grabbed a lemon drop to suck on as he tried to think of a way to get his plans back on track...

Two days later...

Aizen smiled as Ailith and Hermione helped get ready for her date with Severus again, this time she wore a simple, strapless, emerald green dress with Silver trim that came to her knees and wore her black ballet flats. Hermione was helping her with her hair as they talked about anything and everything with Ailith, They then heard to door bell ring and Aizen asked Ailith to get the door. Ailith took the stairs two at a time and raced to the door as she opened it, she smiled and said "Please come in Professor! Okaa-san's almost ready."

Snape smiled and thanked her as Aizen came down the stairs, Snape nearly swallowed his tongue at how pretty she looked and smiled as he asked "You ready to the movies?"

Aizen blushed and nodded as she took Snape's hand and told them to listen to Kisuke, who was napping on the couch and that they could order pizza tonight as a treat. Ailith nodded and then said as she hugged Aizen "Have Fun Okaa-san!"

Aizen and Snape then left while Ailith and Hermione decided to give Kisuke a pranking break tonight and went up stairs to play Mario cart, Ailith laughed as she hit Hermione with the shrink bolt seconds before her best Female friend crossed the finish line and ran her over. Hermione pouted and said "That's Not Funny!"

Ailith and Hermione then started another Race and Hermione pulled the same trick that Ailith had played on her when Kisuke came in after knocking and said "What do you guys want on your Pizza?"

They looked at each other said "Could we get a Hawaiian pizza and a Canadian pizza?"

Kisuke laughed and said "Why not? This way you'll have some for leftovers..."

Later that night...

Aizen and Snape entered the house and Kisuke came quietly and smiled at the giggling couple, he then asked how the date was and Aizen smiled happily as she said "Severus actually took me out dancing after the movie and dinner, I haven't had that much fun in a while..."

Severus then said "I'm glad you had fun, Chihiro. I should head back to Hogwarts; I have to stock the Infirmary's potion supplies and some private orders for some clients."

Aizen nodded as she kissed his lips gently and said "Thank you for such a wonderful night, Severus."

Snape smiled and returned the kiss as he said "I'll come see you soon as I can, Chihiro. I also had a wonderful night."

Snape then kissed her cheek and left with a soft smile on his face as he disappeared into the night; Aizen shut the door with a soft sigh then asked "How were the girls tonight?"

Kisuke chuckled and told her how the night went and that the girls were in bed after watching Rise of The Guardians while eating Popcorn, Aizen grinned and thanked him for watching the girls as Kisuke yawned and got his coat on before heading out into the lightly snowing night. Aizen closed the door behind him and locked it before heading upstairs for bed...

**(Ok, Quick Vote! Which Espada reincarnations should get their memories next at Hogwarts when they appear? Vote for two!)**

**Grimmjow (First or second year:**

**Stark (First or Second year):**

**Lilinette (Second year):**

**Ulquiorra (fourth year):**

**Nel (Second year):**

**Sung-sun (Second year)**

**Mila-Rose (Second year)**

**Apache (Second Year):**


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Aizen's Female Name is Chihiro (Yes I'm a Spirited Away Fan!)*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

**(Ok, Quick Vote! Which Espada reincarnations should get their memories next at Hogwarts when they appear? Vote for two!)**

**Grimmjow (First or second year): 19**

**Stark (First or Second year): 7**

**Lilinette (Second year): 6**

**Ulquiorra (fourth year): 9**

**Nel (Second year): 7**

**Sung-sun (Second year): 6**

**Mila-Rose (Second year): 4**

**Apache (Second Year): 5**

***Cackles evilly* Alright I have tallied the votes and Grimmjow will be the first to get his memories back! And as a special treat... I'll tell you the people they are reincarnated as except for Grimmjow and Stark as they come in on this chapter or the next one!**

**Lilinette: Ginny**

**Ulquiorra: son of the foreign Minister from Book 4**

**Nel: Luna Lovegood**

**Tia's Fraccion: a set of Triplet first years**

**Telsa: Colin Creevy**

Ch.7

The end of Winter break came all too soon for Hermione and Ailith and they were now boarding the train back to Hogwarts, Ailith and Hermione were talking in their compartment when Draco walked in with what looked to be a headache. Ailith then asked jokingly "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Draco sat down and said "Headache from the crowd and my parents arguing...it's like my senses of Smell, Sight and hearing are getting sharper everyday and I've been having weird dreams..."

Hermione blinked along with Ailith and then Hermione asked "What are they about?"

"Someone named Grimmjow and two places named Hueco Mundo and Los Noches..."

Seeing their eyes widen, Draco said "You guys know something about the dreams...don't you?"

Ailith then said "Draco, when did the dreams start?"

Draco thought about it and then said "Around the time I met you the first time...that the dreams started."

Hermione and Ailith looked at each other in silent communication then they asked him to close both compartment doors and ward the compartment against being overheard, Draco quickly did as asked then Hermione asked "Draco, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Draco blinked and said "A little bit, why?"

Ailith then smirked as she said "Because both me and Hermione remember our Past lives and seems you're starting to remember yours..."

Draco looked confused then said "Are you saying that I was this Grimmjow person in a past life?"

Both girls nodded and Draco then asked "Who were your past Lives?"

Hermione smirked and said "Tia Harribel the 3rd Espada"

Ailith blushed and said in a very embarrassed tone "I was a man by the name of Nnoitra Gilga..."

Draco's eyes went wide as the dam holding back the memories, broke and flood his mind causing him to black out in his seat, Ailith sighed and said "I'm going to be so teased by him when he wakes up..."

Hermione just laughed and said "I still consider it to be poetic justice that you were reincarnated as a girl..."

Ailith gave a small pout and said "So I'm a girl now, I don't see what the big deal is..."

Hermione smiled mysteriously and said "Wait until you hit puberty...then you'll see why I'm laughing..."

The look on Ailith's face was one of confusion when they then suddenly heard Draco groan and watched him sit up slowly, he shook his head and groaned out "Remind me to never get my past life memories back again...that HURT!"

Draco then looked at Ailith and said "Good thing Szayel's Bisexual, huh?"

Ailith blushed as she said "How the hell did you know about us?"

Hermione snickered as Draco said "uh, well...the rest of the Espada had a bet on when you two would get together...although I and Tia did win a bunch of cash on that because we won..."

"GRIMMJOW, YOU BASTARD!"

Ailith stood up with a growl and Draco eeped as he dodged a punch for his head; Ailith was pissed as she tried to strangle Draco while Hermione laughed her ass off at Ailith's reaction. Hermione finally calmed down enough to rescue the reincarnated panther from the pissed off Mantis; Ailith sat down with an angry sigh and said "I can't believe you guys bet on me and Szayel getting together..."

Draco just gave a chuckle and said "How else do you think we passed the time? We also betted on how long before Emospada would fall for Orihime-san and when she would fall for him. Heck, even Aizen-sama betted on that one!"

Ailith raised an eyebrow and said "You're pulling my leg..."

Hermione laughed and shook her head in amusement as Draco said "No, we're not pulling your leg...Aizen actually betted on Orihime making the first move on him..."

Ailith grinned evilly and said "Did you ever find out who made the first move?"

Draco shook his head and Ailith cackled as she said "I know the answer to the bet but I'm not going to say anything..."

Ailith laughed at the looks on their faces then noticed that time had passed faster then she though as they were almost to Hogwarts, Hermione then sighed and said "Something tells me the second semester is going to be nuts..."

Ailith then laughed and said "Then we deal with it head on. If we stick together, nothing can stop us."

Hermione snickered and said "You got a good point there; together we can deal with any amount of Craziness that hits us..."

The three friends then grinned and quickly got into their uniforms quickly before the train pulled into the station; they got out and headed into the warm carriages and out of the biting cold as the carriage then took off to the school. Ailith grinned as the carriage stopped and they stepped out, Ailith then leaned down without her friends noticing and grabbed a handful of snow. She packed it into a quick ball then fired it at Draco's head, she raced past as it collided with his head while laughing and Hermione sighed as she said "You guys are idiots..."

Draco just shook the snow off and said "I'll get you back for the snowball Ailith!"

Ailith just snickered and stuck out her tongue at him then raced inside with Draco hot on her heels, Hermione followed with a smile as she shook her head and they sat down in time for super in the great hall. Draco then flicked Ailith's nose in retaliation for the snowball which sparked a pinch fight between the two until Hermione up and whacked the two across the back of the head, Ailith and Draco yelped in pain and Hermione just said "Don't act like idiots."

The Slytherins and Neville who had joined them, laughed at the looks on their faces as Ailith then said "Friend abuse! You're a friend abuser for hitting me and Draco!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "And you're overreacting again."

"I Am Not!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ailith and said "You're acting like a little kid, Ailith...will you please act your age?"

Ailith grinned as Draco started laughing and said "you did it now..."

Ailith then said "Do you mean physical age or mental age?"

Hermione's eye twitched as she said "Don't even think about acting as a zombie or I'll kick your ass by beating you with my "Hogwarts: a History"!"

Ailith stared at her then grinned and said "Parents beware! Hermione just said ass!"

Hermione then faced palmed and said "I blame you..."

Laughter rang out from the table as Snape looked amused from the staff table, they were then dismissed for bed and Hermione and Neville wished their friends a good night as they left for their own dorms...

That night...

Neville tossed and turned in his bed as Memories of a past life bombarded his mind for the final time for the past three weeks, he shot up as he panted from his dream and buried his face in his hand as he whispered quietly "I hope you're ok Lilinette...I miss you..."

The next day...

Neville observed his friends then heard Ailith say angrily in Spanish "WHY do our Zanpakutou come to MY mindscape to hang out..."

Neville sat down beside her then said in Spanish "Because the mindscape in your head is more fun than ours..."

The three looked at him and said in Japanese "Which espada?"

"1"

Ailith's eyes bugged out of her head then started laughing like a loon while Hermione grinned and Draco shook his head in amusement, Ailith then said "does anyone else think that is ironic that Neville is the strongest out of all four of us?"

Draco and Hermione just snickered as Neville then asked in Japanese "So what espada's were you guys?"

"3rd"

"6th"

Ailith blushed then said "5th...damn it Neville, Quit laughing!"

Neville gasped for air from laughing so hard and said "Oh god...you as a girl? Either this is going to be hilarious or we're screwed when you hit puberty..."

Ailith glared at him then said "I don't get why you guys say that...puberty's not that big of a deal..."

Neville just laughed and said "If you don't get what I mean, I'm not telling you."

Ailith pouted as Draco and Hermione snickered at her face then they realized they had to head to Class; they then quickly finished breakfast and raced towards their first class...

End of the School year...

Ailith sighed as her and her friends headed to the Third floor corridor to stop the person who was trying to steal whatever was down there, they easily passed the tasks set before them and Ailith stepped through the black flames as Hermione went back through the door they had came from. She tensed at seeing Quirrell who turned and growled as he then fired a spell at her before she could dodge it causing her to be tied tightly a bunch of ropes, Ailith quickly worked her wrists and feet free as Quirrell then said "Now how do I get the stone?"

A voice that sounded slightly familiar to Ailith then said out of nowhere, "Use the girl!"

Quirrell then released the ropes and shoved Ailith in front of the mirror as he said "Tell me what you see, Potter!"

Ailith growled at him but looked into the mirror for a big shock; she fully grown and was in full Espada outfit, Santa Teresa over her shoulder with a wide grin on her face. Tesla was behind her, small smile on his face. Szayel, her lover standing right next to her with Ailith's arm around his waist, holding the slightly taller girl's hand over his chest and his amber eyes gleaming with madness. She watched as Mirror Szayel turned and began tinkering with a blood red stone, a grin on Szayel's face. He then handed it to Tesla, who stuck it into Ailith's pocket. Just as the stone fell into the pocket of her reflection, a weight suddenly appeared in her pocket.

Quirrell growled loudly then said "What do you see Potter? Tell me now!"

Ailith ducked her head and said "You really want to know what I see?"

Quirrell made to slap her but she caught his wrist and began to squeeze, Quirrell cried out in pain as he felt a burning sensation from her touch and the feeling of his wrist being broken. She then slammed her hand in to his nose and broke it easily before kicking him in the nards and tried to race for the door, Quirrell caught her with some difficulty then reached out with his good hand and grabbed her throat. Needless to say, Ailith grabbed onto the bastard's face when she realize he couldn't touch her bare skin without being in extreme pain and hung on for dear life...

Two days later...

Aizen sat at her daughter's side and held her hand as Snape came in and said "She still hasn't woken up?"

Aizen shook her head sadly as she was worried sick about Ailith and hoped she would wake up soon, Snape placed a hand on her shoulder sadly and said "If I hadn't been gathering ingredients that Dumbledore need me to get...I could have prevented this..."

Aizen looked up at her boyfriend and said "It's not your fault...I'm only worried why she hasn't woken up yet. Ailith has always been tough as nails and rarely sick but this...this scares me because she's never been unconscious like this before..."

Just then they heard a small groan and a raspy voice say "Ouch, motherfucker! Shit, what happened to me for my god damn head to be hurting like this?!"

Aizen looked relieved and said "Ailith, hun! Are you ok?"

"I think so...the last thing I remember was some shade or spirit charging at me after Quirrell died..."

Aizen paled as did Severus when Ailith said "The weird thing is it only felt like part of a soul..."

They then heard a cough from the doorway and turned to see the Minister of Magic, some Aurors and Dumbledore standing there, Aizen stood and said "What's going on here?"

The minister of magic then said "I'm afraid we have to remove Miss Potter from your care, madam."

Aizen blinked in shock as she then growled out "Why are you taking MY Daughter from me without informing until now?"

The minister smirked and said "some things in the adoptions papers do not match up and until this has been investigated, Miss Potter must be placed with her Blood relatives..."

Aizen's eyes went wide then went off like a bomb as she marched up to him and said "AND WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR SMALL BRAIN THAT YOU WOULD PLACE MY DAUGHTER WITH THE FAMILY THAT ABANDONED HER IN JAPAN ON MY DOORSTEP WITHOUT RINGING THE DOORBELL! THE BASTARDS CALLED HER A FREAK IN THE NOTE THAT I FOUND, LEFT WITH HER!"

Fudge was about ready to piss his pants as he said "None the less, she must go to blood relatives until the investigation is done. There is also the matter of Blood wards that only activate when with blood relatives that are to protect her from her enemies."

*SLAP*

Fudge blinked in shock as he was slapped hard by Aizen as she said "I'm going to the Ministry of Magic in Japan and I hope you have a good lawyer, Minister because you have just insulted my clan's honor as a Japanese Pureblood and the honor of the Gotei 13 which I am a reinstated Captain of!"

Fudge paled as he barely managed to stay standing under her murderous aura, Snape then came over and hugged her from behind as he whispered in her ear "Chihiro, Calm down love..."

Aizen took a deep breath as she tried not to cry and seem weak in front of these English wizards that were taking her daughter from her, Snape then began rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down even further while Ailith sat there in shock. Ailith then became pissed off and leapt from the bed as she resembled a predator stalking its prey, she stalked towards the minister then said "Do I EVEN get a motherfucking CHOICE in this Bullshit you're pulling? You would take a child from the only life she's known and the person she thinks is worth more as family then the ones who fucking abandoned her in a foreign country?!"

Fudge was shocked by her language as were the Aurors while Ailith stared at them angrily with her hands on her hips, Dumbledore then stepped forward and said "Miss Potter, there is nothing we can do while the Ministry investigates the adoption papers and why there is irregularities in it... I'm afraid you'll have to go to the Dursleys' for the time being..."

Ailith stared angrily at the old man who she had a sneaking suspicion was behind the investigation on her mother and the adoption papers while her mother cuddled into Snape's arms as she tried to keep calm...


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: *Snickers* Ok this popped into my head after reading Pray by The Unbelievable. This will be somewhat similar with one KEY difference; Nnoitra is going to a FEMALE Harry Potter! So with further stalling...KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any Songs that appear! All she owns is her Version of FemHarry/Nnoitra and a heavy backpack she uses to store drawing stuff! Please vote in her in-story Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed.

*Nnoitra's female Name means Seasoned Warrior in old English*

*Aizen's Female Name is Chihiro (Yes I'm a Spirited Away Fan!)*

*Nnoitra will be known as Ailith from now on...*

***Cackles evilly* as a special treat... I'll tell you the people they are reincarnated Lilinette: Ginny**

**Ulquiorra: son of the foreign Minister from Book 4**

**Nel: Luna Lovegood**

**Tia's Fraccion: a set of Triplet first years**

**Telsa: Colin Creevy**

Ch.8

Ailith sighed angrily as her mother was back in Japan due trying overturn the investigation on the adoption papers in England; she walked off the train with her friends and said "I'll see you guys next year. Hopefully my so called blood relatives will still be alive by the end of the summer."

Draco snickered evilly as he caught a glimpse of Ailith's blood relatives and said "Try not to have too much fun tormenting them..."

Ailith then grinned evilly and said "No Promises!"

Ailith then sighed and steeled her nerves as she walked towards the horse, walrus and baby whale that were supposedly her blood relatives, the man glared at her and said "Get in the car, girl!"

Ailith snorted and did as he said after she placed her trunk in the back of the car; she then stared out the window and tuned her uncle out as he ranted about her not using her Freakishness in their home. Ailith sighed and thought to herself "_I hope Okaa-san is ok_..."

They rode in the car for about an hour and pulled up into a driveway on a street where every single house and yard looked the same; Ailith snorted at the suburb and got out to get her trunk as Vernon said "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall."

Ailith nodded and lifted her trunk easily as she walked past the man and headed up the stairs to the room she would be staying in for the summer, she had just entered the small dingy room when the door slammed closed and she heard the sounds of multiple locks being turned. Ailith snorted then grabbed her cell that her mother had given her before she had left for Japan; she dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up. She soon heard a familiar sleepy Male Voice pick up and say "_Yes? May I ask who is calling_?"

"Snape-sensei, could you put my Mom on the phone please? The Dursleys just did something very stupid..."

She heard a sigh and Snape said "_Your mother is still at the ministry, talking to a lawyer and the Minister about what Dumbledore and Fudge pulled_..."

Ailith sighed then told him what had just happened causing Snape to sit up in shock and say "_Damn it, that's not good. What exactly is in the room? I need every little detail about the room_."

Ailith smirked and told him everything that was in the room including a rather large can with toilet paper and anti bacterial wipes near it. She heard Snape growling in anger and then heard him say "_Your Mother just walk through the door, keep quiet and don't cause any trouble until we can get you out of there_!"

Ailith smiled and thanked him as she hung up and laid down on the uncomfortable bed to sleep for bit, she woke up ten minutes later to a cursing Vernon who apparently tried to take her trunk out of the room. She smirked at the man and said "My trunk is warded against theft and damage so I suggest that you don't try that again. The only reason I'm here is because of the old coot of a headmaster is trying something stupid."

Vernon purpled and then tried punching her as she caught his fist and twisted it behind his back into a hold that he couldn't break, she then smirked evilly and said "Listen, you fat tub of Lard, I don't want to be here but because of this stupid Investigation into the adoptions papers which, by the way, is a bunch of BULLSHIT...I'm stuck here until the damn thing is over! So I suggest you LEAVE me alone and I'll leave you alone."

She then shoved Vernon out of the room and closed the door once he was gone; she yawned and lay back down on the bed to sleep...

Ailith woke about three hours later and sat up to see a cat Flap in the door that hadn't been there when Vernon tried taking her trunk, she sighed angrily and thought to herself "_Oh gee, this summer is going to be really fun...Good thing I brought that camera like Okaa-san told me to and those blank journals to record everything they do_..."

Three days after her birthday...

Ailith smirked at seeing the Weasely twins and helped Fred grab her trunk while George kept the car afloat, they climbed into the car just as Vernon burst into the room and stopped in shock as Ailith flipped him the bird. He then lunged for the window to grab her and Ailith just laughed as he missed her by a mile, they were soon up and their way on the Burrow as Ailith talked to the twins about the car...

It was nearly Sunrise when they landed at the Burrow and Ailith saw the twins mom first as she gave them a heads up and had to snicker at the lecture the twins got, Mrs. Weasely then turned to her and gave her a warm welcome as they headed to the house. Ailith thanked her politely as Molly then began to make breakfast quickly, Molly then told the twins to go degnome the garden until breakfast and Ailith asked if she could join them. The twins grinned and nodded as she followed them out of the house and into the garden, Ailith had to admit that degnoming the garden had been fun when Molly called them in for breakfast. About a quarter of the way through breakfast, Mr. Weasely showed up from work and gave the twins a stern talking to after hearing they had taken the car. He then introduced himself to Ailith with a smile and asked "So you're the one who has been keeping the pranks that the twins play to non-humiliating..."

Ailith blushed lightly and said "It's nothing, I just have them bring the plans for the pranks and go through them so that no one gets hurt or humiliated."

The twins grinned and then said evilly, "Of course that doesn't stop her from suggesting her own ideas which are bloody brilliant!"

Ailith just smiled innocently as Molly and Arthur looked at her in shocked amusement and said "Mom made sure I did only harmless pranks when I get in prank mode..."

They then heard a yawn from behind them and a red headed girl sat next to the twins with a soft spoken good morning before looking over and greeting Ailith. Ailith blinked as Ginny's eyes flashed pink briefly then Ailith grinned as she realized who the girl was the reincarnation of, she then said in Spanish casually "So uh...have you seen Stark lately, Lilinette?"

Ginny jerked her head towards her with wide eyes then grinned as she said in English "Which Espada?"

Ailith sighed and said "5th espada...Damn it, Quit laughing!"

Ginny was giggling like mad as she said "Oh that's poetic, you as a Girl..."

Ailith sighed and said "I know, I know...wait until I hit Puberty..."

Ginny just cackled evilly as her family blinked and the twins said "Wait... your one of the Espada that Ginny's past life Dad/big brother was in?"

Ailith looked surprised and said "She told you about her past life?"

Molly nodded and said "She felt it would be better to tell us just in case something happened."

Ailith grinned and then said "Well it looks like the Twins and Ginny get the open door Policy for My home in Japan."

Molly smiled at that and then asked if everyone was done eating causing nods of agreement, she then began cleaning the table as the kids headed into the garden to talk...

Two days later...

Molly got the surprise of a life time when Severus showed up with a rather beautiful woman with mid back length, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, The woman smiled when Ailith then wandered into the room and froze before running in to the Woman's arms as she yelped "Okaa-san!"

Molly then realized who the woman was and smiled as she invited the professor and Aizen in for a cup of tea, Aizen and Snape accepted as Molly quickly got everything ready and the adults sat down to talk for the next few hours...

Three days later...

Molly, Ailith and the Weasely kids were walking through Diagon Alley to get their supplies for school when Ailith saw Hermione, Neville and Draco, She called them over as they grinned and hurried over to the group with grins on their faces. Neville then said "how was the Dursleys? You scare them pretty bad?"

Ailith snorted and said "I'll tell you guys later when there aren't so many people around."

Ginny then chirped in Spanish "So which Espada are you guys? All Nnoitra told me was that I should ask you guys..."

Draco, Hermione and Neville raised their eyebrows as Ginny then gave a familiar grin causing Neville to jaw drop, he then asked in Spanish with a choked up voce "Lilinette?"

She nodded as she grinned and said "Not so lazy now, are we, Stark?"

He then pulled her into a quick hug before giving her a noogie to the other's amusement, Molly watched in amusement as the former espada then joined the group after alerting their Parents/Guardians and she led them to the bank...

Two hours later...

Ailith stared at the man who was signing the books and then said "That man reminds me so much of Barraggan's one Fraccion that was the cross dresser."

Draco snickered along with Tia as Neville laughed quietly with Ginny; Ailith was then shoved into a pile of books by a reporter as the man said "Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!"

Ailith groaned as a Book corner dug into her back and then stood with Hermione and Ginny's help when Lockhart noticed her as his hand shot out and pulled Ailith over to him, "Smile, Ailith. Together we'll make the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"You Pedophile!" Ailith yelled, grabbing one of the copies of _Magical Me_ the man was signing and brought it up against his head with a loud 'POW!'

"Damn Child Molester!" The book impacted from the other side, "Police! Rape!" Ailith finished the combo by bringing the impromptu weapon up, spine-first, in an impressive uppercut that promptly sent Lockhart ass-over-teakettle to the floor.

_"Winner by knockout!"_Draco called out in Spanish, giving Ailith thumbs up.

Needless to say, Arthur had to pull Ailith out of the shop with her friends and the twins while Percy and Ronald were stuck with helping their mother check on the man, Arthur and the twins were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up when Molly came out and said "Ailith, why did you do that?"

"Because when he grabbed me, he also pinched my ass quickly!"

Molly's eyes went wide as Draco confirmed seeing it then she growled like a Mama bear protecting her cubs, she made to march right back in there when Ailith stopped her and said "We heard his announcement as we were leaving...why don't I just make his life miserable as he tries to teach us!"

Molly grinned evilly and said "Oh that is a perfect idea... May I suggest something later on when we are not in public?"

Ailith nodded as she and the other espada cackled evilly which made shivers go down the people's backs because they knew someone was screwed sideways..."

September 1st...

Ailith boarded the train with her friends when Ginny smiled evilly when she saw another first year that she knew quite well and called her over "LUNA! OVER HERE!"

Neville raised an eyebrow as Luna drifted over and said dreamily "Hello again everyone..."

Ailith grinned as they found a compartment and Luna sat down with Ginny, Neville then asked after warding the Apartment "Luna who were you in your past life because you obviously recognize us..."

Luna then dropped the day dreamer act and said "Awww, does Stark not remember his own girlfriend?"

Draco and Hermione nearly died laughing at the look on Neville and Ailith's faces while Luna and Ginny snickered happily, Luna was then surprised as she got a chaste kiss on the cheek while Neville sat next to her. Ailith then sighed and said "Nel...I'm not sure whether or not I should be glad to see you..."

That caused a round of laughter as Luna said "At least we were technically on the same page this time..."

Meanwhile...

Aizen sat down with the Japanese minister who sighed and said "Aizen-san, I'm afraid The Minister of the English Magic Ministry has gone to the Queen about this and she agrees that the Japanese Ministry must stay out of this as she even went over the papers and found something off on them. She did say though that the Investigation should be done just before Ailith's fourth year and that you should be allowed to visit her without an escort..."

Aizen sighed and said "Of course...I'm just scared that Dumbledore and Fudge will try something to keep her there after the investigation..."

The Japanese Minister sighed and said "I'll see to it that they stay far away from her during and after the investigation, I talk to the queen personally about Dumbledore's unhealthy interest in Ailith."

Thank you sir...all I want is my daughter back safe and sound..."

Meanwhile, back with Ailith...

Ailith sighed as they entered the great hall and sat down for the sorting; she barely paid any attention to the sorting and grinned as the food appeared. Draco snickered as Ailith then moaned "Foooood!"

Draco shook his head and said "You're a bottomless pit, Ailith."

Ailith just looked at him and said something in Spanish that had him blushing as he said in Spanish "You fricking drugged me with it! It's not my fault I went streaking under the influence of catnip!"

Ailith just started laughing and said "Hopefully we don't have to sing that stupid school song..."

All of Slytherin agreed as Dumbledore stood up and gave the announcements for the year, Ailith glared at the man then sighed as she said to Draco "Hopefully I'll be able to go to my real home at the end of this year..."

The other Slytherins nodded as their "Princess of Slytherin" continued her meal then they all headed to their dorms to sleep and get ready for the next day..."

The next day...

Ailith stared in shock as a little mousy-haired first year with an old Muggle camera in his hands stared at her in surprise before grinning.

_No FUCKING way…What the hell are my chances?_

The first year Gryffindor ran up to her with a large smile, stopping barely a yard from her and bowing deeply.

"Tesla?" she spoke softly.

"Nnoitra-sama," he greeted in response, standing up straight with wide, bright eyes.

To Tesla's completely surprise, Ailith grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her body, arms wrapped around him and squeezing him as much as he could. "Fucking hell," she gasped. "Thought you were gone forever…all alone before I found some of the others…I'm so sorry, Tesla. I am so sorry." Tesla hesitantly hugged back before Ailith held him at arm's length away. "You gotta call me Ailith while we're here, all right?" he said. "We can't have anyone know...Yet."

"Yes, sir," Tesla replied with a nod and a smile. "My new name's Colin."

Ailith smirked and ruffled Colin's dirty-blonde hair. "I swear I will treat you better," she started. "And I am never losing you again, Ever!"

Colin's smile only grew more. He knew that even in Hueco Mundo, Ailith did care more than she let on. After all, she could have hit a lot harder than she did whenever he disobeyed her. Being Hollows, they couldn't risk anyone getting too close. Ailith just had an unusual way of showing she does care by making others think she doesn't. But there had been plenty of times when someone wanted to hurt him or devour him for a little bit more power, but Ailith was right there protecting him. Ailith then grinned and said "Come on We have got to let the others know about this!"

She laughed softly at the look on his face as she led him to the library and over to the usual table in the back of the large room, He blinked at seeing a good sized group then realized what she meant by others when the pale Blond girl said "Tesla's here with Ailith!"

Colin laughed and said "Ok who's who?"

The reincarnated espada then introduced themselves and told him their new names, Colin had to hide a grin at as Ailith and Luna bantered playfully then he said "It's good to see you guys again...now all we need is Ulquiorra, Szayel and Tia's Fraccion for the group to be complete."

Ailith's eyes became sad at the mention of Szayel but she smiled and ruffled Colin's hair as she said "Oh I'm sure they show up sooner or later..."

The group then smiled and began working on their homework from the first day of classes...


End file.
